deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fidel Castro/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Adolf Hitler (by Goddess of Despair) Fidel Castro Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler and his men move about in their camp in Cuba, awaiting Castro’s arrival. Germany could use a new ally to put pressure on the United States. Hitler desperately needed support, for he knew Germany was losing the war, but little did he know that Cuba had allied themselves with the United States. One of his SS men spots Castro followed by his guards. He studies their movements carefully when one lifts his RPD and aims it at the German. The SS immediately opens fire with his MG-42, killing the light machine gunner. Castro and his forces quickly sprint for cover behind nearby vehicles. Hitler rushes outside his camp with a walther and demands to know what’s going on as his SS troops rush for weapons. The SS gunner runs out of ammo on his MG42 and begins to reload when small object was thrown at him. It landed next to his sandbags and as he turned to inspect it the grenade exploded, sending his right arm and leg flying off his body. Hitler sees the explosion and retreats into his tent with one SS guard as the other two move to engage the threat. They both take up positions behind sandbags as they hear footsteps of approaching hostels. A Cuban soldier advances and immediately gets cut to pieces by the SS troops armed with MP-18. “Cover me!” called a SS troop as he dropped his MP-18. He reached into a nearby bag and brought out a Bouncy Betty. He placed it on the ground near him as his comrade watched the environment. “Geschehen, lässt zurückgreifen.” Said the SS as he went back for his MP-18. He reached for the weapon when a sudden burst of machine gunfire hit his comrade in the head. The other SS saw the Cuban soldier advancing and quickly drew his walther. He fired three rounds, the first two hitting his chest, the last hitting his head. Castro moved forward armed with a machete in one hand and StarPD in the other. He fired several rounds into the SS troops as his last Cuban soldier grabbed his fallen comrades’ RPD. The Cuban soldier leg the way into the Nazi camp. He scanned the German tents and quickly identified Hitler’s tent. He led the way as Castro followed slowly behind him. The man walked slowly and stepped on a strange object. He looked down as Castro rushed to move out of the way, until moments later it leaps into the air and explodes. Castro stands up as an and walks into the camp, angered. A SS soldier leaves Hitler’s tent armed with a flammenwerfer and aims it at Castro. Before Castro could react he is already caught in flames. He drops both his weapons and falls to the ground, screaming in pain as the flames swallow his body. Hitler exits his tent to see the man burning and as his SS raised his walther he grabbed the man’s hand and said “Lassen thim brennen.” The SS soldier puts away his walther as Hitler goes back into his tent. Expert's Opinion In this battle the long range light machine guns and medium range sub machine guns were important factors for both sides, which played into Hitler's favor. His MG-42 is superior in nearly every statistic when compared to the RPD. The MP-18 and Walther P38 had the superior ammo count over the StarPD and Skorpion. The Flammenwerfer easily dominated the machete thanks to it's greater range. Castro is superior in x-factors, but in the end Hitler just carried more ammuntion with him, and that is what brought him the win here. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Pol Pot (by ReyesRebels) Pol Pot: Fidel Castro: 4 Tropas (troops) are moving through the forest. Fidel Castro is sitting in a car, smoking a cigar. He hears rustling in the forest. Pol Pot and 4 Khmer Rouge soldiers are sneaking up behind him. The Tropas see the enemy. One of the tropas opens fire with the Vz.61. Pol Pot turns around and shoots the tropas soldier in the head. Castro hears all the gunfire and ducks down in his seat. Both sides keep launching torrents of gunfire until another Tropas soldier is shot. Pol Pot and another soldier run into a cabin, near Castro’s car. A Tropas soldier throws an RGD-5 at Pol Pot. Pol Pot runs but the other soldier, distracted by the Tropas gunfire stays, he is blown up. A Khmer Rouge soldier pulls out a Soviet machete and sneaks up on a Tropas soldier. He slits his throat, but immediatley has five rounds put into him by a Tropas soldier with an AK-47 Castro gets out of the car and runs to the cabin. In the woods, a Khmer Rouge soldier kills the last Tropas. The Khmer Rouge sees Castro in the window and shoots at him, but Castro pulls out a vz.61 and shoots him. Pol Pot comes out of the shadows and attempts to kill Castro but castro turns around and fires the vz.61, it’s out of ammo. Pol Pot slashes Castro’s arm, but Castro, using the NR-40 parries an attack from Pol Pot and stabs him in the chest. Pol Pot kicks him in the leg then runs. Castro pursues him. Pol Pot chops at Castro, but Castro grabs his arm and snaps it, he then stabs Pol Pot in the throat. He slumps to the ground. Castro takes out a cigar, lights it and smokes it. Expert's Opinion Castro's victory was largely due to the reliability of the AK-47 assault rifle, which was something the Khmer Rouge simply couldn't overcome. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage